


Lipstick Marks

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Other, Play Fighting, Soft Micah Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: How cruel would you be to cover Micah's face in lipstick marks, and allow him to wander back into camp without telling him?Reader is gender-neutral, but wears lipstick (obviously)
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lipstick Marks

**Author's Note:**

> some rat fluff<3 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

Micah will go days without looking at his own reflection, and the only time he does is when he peeks his head over a barrel of water before splashing his face with it. But Micah's already washed his face today, hours ago actually, and the sun is now hanging overhead as you're lounging about on the outskirts of camp with your sweetheart. 

You're meant to be doing chores, looking out at the landscape as you work with Micah by your side, cleaning his guns as per usual. Only Micah's in one of his giggly moods today, constantly distracting you with flirtatious comments, or shuffling until he's pressed right against you so that you can't move your arm to do your work. 

You know what he wants, and you know he's too stubborn to ask for kisses, but it's hard not to cave in, especially when Micah has his head on your shoulder, peering down at your work and grumbling "I'm bored," every two seconds. 

So, you dump your work on the floor, spin your body around, and pounce on him, earning a long chuckle from your lover as you attack him with kisses. Micah's hat falls back as he's pinned down to the grass, and you're being a wanted nuisance on top of him, asking "are you still bored now?" and "I know you want attention, is this enough?" 

There's a fight of power as both of you roll about in the grass, attempting to pin each other down, and Micah eventually 'allows' you to win. "Alright, you've won. You're real strong, ain'tcha? That's just how I like ya," Micah says with a laugh, his fingers brushing your hair off your face as your head rests on his chest.

There's silence for a while, your eyes falling shut as you listen to Micah's heartbeat. The two of you are laid back in the grass, cuddling as if you're in bed together, catching your breaths from your play fight, and you're proud to say you've won. But you've earned another prize that you're not yet aware of, a sight that is going to bless your mind for the rest of your life.

Micah soon ruins the silence by saying "I gotta go take a leak," how romantic, and gently rolls you off him. As he sits upright, you notice how red his face suddenly is, only to realize he's covered in lipstick marks from where you've attacked him, dotted and smudged all over his cheeks, neck, parts of his forehead and nose, and of course, his lips especially.

You have to bite your tongue to prevent yourself from chuckling, it looks like Micah's wearing your lipstick, and Micah questions why you're hiding a grin from him. "I was just thinking about how happy I am with you," you lie. Well, it's not a lie, but it's not exactly the reason why you're grinning at him.

"Awh, sugar, ain't you sweet," Micah replies as he pulls you up to a sitting position, "you know the feelings mutual." Micah then reaches out to find his hat, only to place it on your head instead; it's far too large for you, slipping over your eyes briefly before Micah tilts it back into place, wearing it on the crown of your head so you can see, rather than Micah's usual side style. "Suits you," Micah comments, and doesn't bother hiding his smile.

"Of course, it does," you smile a reply, and place another kiss to his lips, ensuring your lipstick is boldly pressed on his skin, followed by a few more pecks over some of the faint lipstick marks, turning them a brighter red. "Will you grab me a drink whilst you're up, please?" 

"Sure, anythin' for you," Micah nods, and excuses himself to finally go and empty his bladder.

Oh, you're evil. 

Micah soon wanders into camp, his clothes slightly scuffed up from rolling about in the grass, but when doesn't he look a bit scruffy? His eyes are slightly squinted, the suns bright rays casting down on the camp, and highlighting a few of Micah's new features. Micah tends to be ignored when he's in camp, but he soon notices the array of eyes peering over at him, and Micah quickly runs his fingers through his hair, assuming he has grass in it, before wiping his clothes down quickly.

Still, people are staring at him, and Sean is the first to comment on his appearance. "You're lookin' rather red today, Micah. Have you been sat out in the sun for too long?" 

Oh, he's sunburnt. Micah now understands why he has eyes on him, but doesn't get why people are giggling about it. Plenty of gang members have been sunburnt before, it's hard not to when you're always outside, expect Micah's skin doesn't feel hot for once, far from it, but he sets his paranoia aside. 

"We're outlaws, MacGuire, we're always out in the sun," Micah replies with a roll of his eyes. 

Sean chuckles, "Aye, we are, but you're a lot redder than I am when God blesses me with a sun-kissed complexion."

"Complexion? That's a big word for a little fella," Micah nips back, and begins to walk away, ignoring Sean's chuckles in the distance.

Micah licks his lips as he wonders what to drink, and decides that water is good enough on this hot day. Well, it doesn't even feel too hot today, but it must be considering Micah is now apparently rosy. He finds two empty mugs on Pearson's wagon and scoops them into the barrel of water, taking a sip from his before making his way back over to you. 

Dutch is propped in his tent, as always, posing and looking out at _his_ camp. His eyes trail over to Micah as he passes by, and grins whilst making a remark, "trying a new shade today, are we?" 

Micah doesn't bother replying, already wound up from the small Irish man's remarks. The last person he needs right now is his boss prodding at him, and Dutch chuckles as Micah picks up his pace, attempting to leave the camp.

The last person that Micah wanted to see today, Arthur, is making his way into camp, and just happens to cross paths with Micah at just the right time, or better yet, the wrong time. Arthur bites back on a laugh before commenting on Micah's appearance, as if his presence doesn't annoy the older man enough.

"Red is definitely your colour, Micah," he smugly remarks.

Micah stops in his tracks and let's out a deep sigh. "Now, exactly **why** do people keep tellin' me I'm looking 'red', this is how I always look?" 

"You sure about that?" Arthur chuckles. 

"Go on, Morgan, tell me why people keep commentin' on my appearance," Micah replies, somewhat expecting Arthur to have the decency to tell him what's different. 

Arthur looks around, only to lock eyes with Molly, stood on the other side of Dutch's tent. He beckons her over, putting his hand out and asking politely for her pocket mirror. Molly's eyes trail to Micah as she hands over her mirror, only for her to frown, which is no foreign look for anybody laying their eyes upon Micah.

"That's not your shade," is all she says, and Micah sighs again. 

"Look, cowpoke," Arthur says as he opens up the pocket mirror, turning it to show Micah his own reflection. 

Micah's face drops for a split second; he's quick to shut his mouth and relax his eyes, biting at his tongue to prevent showing any signs of weakness in front of people he doesn't exactly trust. Arthur and Molly are giggling at him now, and Micah decides to turn heel and leave, brows furrowed as he makes his way out of camp, heading to the quiet spot you're sitting at. 

"Very funny," Micah says to you as he approaches, catching your attention, his hat slipping over your eyes again as you try to look up at him. He genuinely looks worked up, and you're worried you've upset him as he sits beside you, passing you your drink. 

"Very very funny," Micah repeats, "lettin' me head into camp looking like this... now I understand what you were giggling at earlier, hm." 

"Are you mad?" you question, the nervousness obvious in your voice, "...I think it suits you." 

"Of course, you think that," Micah replies before taking a sip of his drink, "I ain't mad, but I will have to get back at you." 

"Oh?" you question with a raised eyebrow, "vengeance is hereby yours?" you say with a giggle, and Micah chuckles along with you. 

"It is, darlin', vengeance is hereby mine," Micah tells you. You're distracted for a few split seconds, and Micah takes the opportunity to dip the tips of his fingers into his mug of water, and splashes you. 

You let out a gasp as the water hits your face, and Micah begins to really chuckle as he says "told you." He barks even louder as you return the action, splashing him with some of your water, and a war begins between the two of you, jumping to your feet as you attempt to throw your drink at Micah. 

"Maybe this'll wash the lipstick off!" you say as you finally land a hit, covering Micah's chest with the cold water, making him gasp and return the favour. 

Micah starts laughing again at your reaction, and you're quick to pounce on him, both of you falling to the dirt once more, his hat slipping from your head, pining for dominance (although you know Micah's letting you win again.) 

If anybody were to look over now, they'd see you two half-soaked, rolling about in the dirt, and it wouldn't be the first time anybody questioned your relationship... 


End file.
